Une Première Rencontre
by Mascarade
Summary: [Terminée] Le docteur Harleen Frances Quinzel gardait son calme malgré le chaos qui régnait. En vérité, il lui tardait de rencontrer l'homme qu'elle avait connu jusqu'alors exclusivement par le papier. Il la fascinait bien qu'elle ne put l'avouer à qui que ce soit. Parce qu'il faut bien un début pour toute aventure... Converti en OneShot. Rating T. Contenu mature.


**Disclaimer :** Suicide Squad n'est pas ma propriété…

 **Auteur :** Mascarade

 **Note :** Ma première fanfiction dans ce fandom. Merci d'être indulgents et bonne lecture!

* * *

UNE PREMIÈRE RENCONTRE

(Chapitre Unique)

 _Asile d'Arkham_

De ce côté-ci, on n'entendait pas que le bruit de ses pas qui se rapprochaient. En effet, le claquement de ses talons aiguilles contre le sol était suffisant pour exciter les détenus. Le souffle court, elle avançait, suivie de deux gardes. L'asile Arkham était un établissement placé sous haute surveillance… ironiquement, il n'empêchait pas les détenus de s'adonner à leur plaisir coupable : la folie. D'ailleurs, il ne fallait pas être totalement sain d'esprit pour venir interroger ses prétendus patients dans un endroit pareil.

Le docteur Harleen Frances Quinzel gardait son calme malgré le chaos qui régnait. Les détenus tambourinaient contre la porte de leur cellule. Ils cherchaient vainement à attirer son attention. Certains sifflaient à son passage, d'autres l'insultaient. Elle réajusta ses lunettes et fit mine de s'intéresser à son dossier.

En vérité, il lui tardait de rencontrer l'homme qu'elle n'avait connu jusqu'alors exclusivement par le papier. Il la fascinait bien qu'elle ne put l'avouer à qui que ce soit. Si le secret professionnel l'amenait à garder les informations confidentielles, d'autres demeuraient strictement la propriété de son jardin secret.

Ils franchirent des couloirs tous aussi ternes et sinistres que les autres avant de passer à une section spéciale. Enfin, ils y étaient. On l'avait avisé que l'entretien se déroulerait en privé. Impatiente, elle voulu jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce par le biais d'une petite ouverture vitrée. Elle leva le panneau mais sursauta alors que le regard du joker plongeait dans le sien.

Elle ne distinguait que ses yeux, cette lueur diabolique qui l'hypnotisait. Il l'attendait, visiblement, le visage plaqué contre la vitre. Elle avait observé la plupart de ses patients avant un entretien et, en règle générale, ceux-ci cherchaient à éviter le contact. Ils regardaient par la fenêtre dans leur désir de fuir la réalité. Le joker, lui, jouait une toute autre carte. Il cherchait la provocation. Elle en frémit. Un garde posa sa main sur son épaule, rompant la tension muette qui s'était installée. Elle replaça le panneau. Elle avait le contrôle de la situation, après tout.

\- Vous voulez toujours y aller?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Vraiment?

Elle sourit.

\- C'est mon travail.

\- Bien. Rappelez-vous, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit…

\- Je croyais qu'il portait une camisole de force?

\- C'est le cas.

\- Alors, tout devrait bien aller.

\- Prenez tout de même ce dispositif de sécurité.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- Une puce qu'il faut activer en cas de problème.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut me faire s'il est déjà ficelé…

L'autre garde soupira, ennuyé. Il avait nonchalamment croisé les bras sur son torse.

\- Physiquement, rien… C'est là tout le problème.

\- Votre prédécesseur, le docteur Rust, il ne vous a rien dit?

\- Avant ou après son suicide?

Oui, elle en avait entendu parler. Le génie était proche de la folie. Tous l'avaient bien avisée. Le joker était un cas désespéré. Il fallait avoir des nerfs d'acier pour s'entretenir avec lui. Il parvenait à cerner la moindre faille chez l'autre. Il lui suffisait de l'exploiter pour ensuite mener la personne à sa propre perte.

\- Vous savez donc à quoi vous attendre.

Elle glissa sa puce dans sa poche.

\- Je suis prête.

Le premier garde lui fit signe de reculer alors que son collègue s'emparait de l'interphone.

\- Matricule 358… À votre place!

Le joker ricana sans céder à l'autorité.

\- Matricule 358! Obéissez!

Le docteur Harleen retint son souffle alors que le garde appuya sur un bouton d'une commande murale. Un cri perçant se fit entendre. Le joker, recroquevillé, était en proie à une douleur sans nom. En vérité, un signal sonore fort désagréable bourdonnait dans la pièce. Le visage déformé par la souffrance, il se dirigea, tant bien que mal, vers la chaise d'interrogatoire. Il s'assit, crachant et maugréant.

\- Voilà, docteur Quinzel. Il est entre vos mains.

Un des deux gardes déverrouilla la porte avec sa passe en la glissant dans l'interstice d'une machine. Elle entra, non sans jeter un regard derrière elle.

\- Je vous remer…

La porte se referma avant qu'elle n'ait pu terminer sa formule de politesse. Elle lissa son sarrau, qui n'avait pourtant pas un pli, avant de rejoindre son patient. Le malade était assis bien droit sur sa chaise. Seuls ses yeux suivaient sa démarche alors qu'elle prenait place devant lui. Elle déposa son dossier sur la table, ainsi qu'un crayon et une tasse de café.

Il traquait le moindre de ses mouvements, tel un animal en cage qui s'apprête à bondir même s'il se sait condamné. Ou était-ce tout simplement une curiosité mal apprivoisée? Elle n'aurait su le déterminer avec exactitude. Cela faisait partie de son rituel. Elle aimait bien étudier le comportement de ses sujets alors qu'elle s'installait avec eux.

Quand elle jugea qu'elle ne tirerait rien de cette première tentative, elle réajusta ses lunettes et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Je suis le docteur Harleen Frances Quinzel. Je sais que c'est notre première rencontre et…»

Il haussa un sourcil, amusé.

\- Bla bla bla. Votre main. Puis-je la serrer?

Elle sourit, sans se laisser désabuser.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui? »

Il lui sourit à son tour, dévoilant une rangée de dents plaquées.

\- Pour moi… ou pour vous?

\- Tout est une question de point de vue.

Son sourire s'élargit.

\- Continuez. J'aimerais bien entendre le vôtre.

\- J'imagine que c'est ce que vous racontez à tous les spécialistes qui vous ont rencontré jusqu'ici?

\- Oui. Mais, vous êtes la première à ne pas me croire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je ne vous crois pas?

\- Vous n'avez pas pris une seule note encore.

\- Ca viendra. Dit-elle avant d'apporter son gobelet de café à ses lèvres.

\- Vous êtes si sûre de vous?

\- Aurais-je de bonnes raisons de douter?

Elle but une gorgée brûlante sans sourciller.

\- Le crayon dans votre main.

\- Oui?

\- Vous avez peur?

\- Non.

\- Pourtant, il tremble.

Il ricana alors que le docteur Harleen le laissa retomber sur son bloc de papier.

« Vous avez peur, docteur? »

Ses yeux cherchaient au-delà de ses pupilles le signe évident de ce qu'il avançait. Le docteur Harleen ne flancha pas, soutenant son regard inquisiteur. Elle en avait vu d'autres. Oh oui, bien d'autres… mais c'était celui-là qui la hanterait pour le reste de sa vie. Pas manipulateur, ni diabolique. Juste comme si, curieusement, elle fixait un miroir.

« Oui, je le vois »

\- Et selon vous, j'ai peur de quoi?

\- Ou de qui? S'amusa à compléter le joker.

\- Vous êtes celui qui est enfermé.

\- Non. Vous êtes celle qui est venue vous enfermer pour moi, docteur.

\- Intéressant. Je serais donc emprisonnée?

Le joker tapa bruyamment du pied, ce qui la fit sursauter. Il pencha la tête vers elle et murmura sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Enfin! Il était temps que vous le réalisiez!

Elle se pencha à son tour au-dessus de la table, histoire de le provoquer dans sa démence.

\- Et où est-elle cette prison? Ici?

Il soupira, comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était l'évidence même.

\- Mais c'est toi, chérie…

Il se pencha un peu plus pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. Surprise, elle s'y abandonna pour assouvir une curiosité qui ne connaîtrait jamais plus la satiété. Ce baiser là était différent de tous ceux qu'elle avait connus. Il avait un goût de liberté et non de domination. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant le contact l'espace d'un moment. Elle avait conscience de sa sauvagerie, mais c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Être maîtresse de l'instant et non la dominée. Hélas, la conscience reprit rapidement le dessus. Elle recula, se rappelant juste à temps sa position et la sienne. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

\- Ca suffira…

Elle aurait dû être horrifiée, mais elle était étrangement fascinée. Cette première rencontre avait été à la hauteur de ses attentes, peut-être même plus. À quoi pourrait-elle s'attendre pour les autres sessions? Son cœur battait la chamade juste à la pensée d'un prochain entretien.

« …du moins pour aujourd'hui… »

Il ricana alors qu'elle récupérait crayon, papier et tasse de café sans lui jeter un seul regard.

« Merci pour votre temps, Monsieur J. »

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Le joker suivait le balancement de ses hanches à chacun de ses pas. Alors qu'elle introduisait sa passe dans l'ordinateur pour quitter la pièce, il balança le seul truc sensé qui avait pu sortir de sa bouche aujourd'hui.

\- N'oubliez pas de transmettre mes amitiés au docteur Rust!

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une docteur Harleen, troublée, avant de se refermer derrière elle en un bruit sourd. Cette même porte-là demeurerait l'unique témoin d'une entrevue pour le moins particulière et, à l'instar des acteurs qui s'étaient rencontrés ici, serait prometteuse de bien d'autres à suivre…


End file.
